


Picking Favourites

by Prince_Of_Death



Series: Just Dream SMP Angst For Y'all To Cry Over [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal At It's Finest I'd Say, Enjoy The Angst And Cry With Me, Family Dynamics, Gen, Heavy Angst, Just Heavy Angst, Phil Is What You Would Call A Neglectful Father To His Youngest Son, Why Did I Write This?, just to suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Of_Death/pseuds/Prince_Of_Death
Summary: Heavy family Angst.I wrote this while I was sleep-deprived and my best friend supported me as I did, enjoy
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Just Dream SMP Angst For Y'all To Cry Over [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198283
Kudos: 16





	Picking Favourites

"DAD!" A small child's voice could be heard ringing around the entire home as Phil was sitting in the living room. A sunflower-blonde boy runs in with a small brunette boy following behind him with a pout on the blond's face. The father looks up to see his youngest son and his son's best friend in front of him, "Yes Tommy?" He asked gently, looking at his son with a smile.  
  
"Who's your favourite child! Me, Wilbur or Techno.." the sunflower-blonde boy, Tommy asked in a child-like demanding manner. Phil thought about it for a while and finally pointed to the brunette boy behind Tommy, "Tubbo." He said with a more or less humorous smile. Tommy's eyes widened in shock as Tubbo had a look of surprise in his eyes, his mouth in a quiet 'o' shape.  
  
Tubbo smiled and walked over to Phil's offering hand, laying down and resting his head on Phil's lap. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Tommy cried out, "I said, favourite child." Tommy put a hand on his chest as he said so, putting both hands on his hips incredulously, "and Tubbo wasn't an option." He boldly exclaimed. "I said Me, Wilbur or Techno!" Tommy declared in a voice that wanted answers.  
  
"What's going on?" Another voice called out as a slightly taller brunette boy; Wilbur, came in, holding a toy sword in his hands. "We heard our names." Another boy with pink hair; Techno, holding a toy bow came in right after he said it. Phil smiled in joy at his three sons, "well, your brother here wants me to pick a favourite child." He said, with a smile and soft eyes.  
  
Wilbur let out a soft 'ooh' and Techno lightly smiled. "Well, who is it?" Wilbur asked with a grin. Tommy with a sly smirk on his face and with his hands on his hips, "well out of us 3, me obviously" he says smugly.   
  
Wilbur had a look of confusion on his face that mirrored his father's look of mock-helplessness. Techno piped up behind Tommy, "excuse me I have the crown" he says complacently. Tommy immediately turned to face his older brother, "that's just plastic and you know it" Tommy says in annoyance. Phil knew he had to step in before his son's start a war, "okay boys, stop." He says gently, Tommy turned his head back to face Phil. "I love you all equally." Phil says with genuine affection seeping through his voice, he quickly raised his arm out, "come here" he says, beckoning his three sons over.  
  
He watched his kids as they all huddled together on his lap, the two younger ones softly asleep and the two older ones on the brink of falling asleep, times like this is what Phil appreciates when he's raising a family like this, soft, peaceful love with his four kids, this felt like Home.  
  
  
_"Tommy..? What's going on.."_ **A scared voice calls out, undoubtedly in pain and confusion.  
**   
  
_"I don't know Tub-"_ **A** **nother voice says as they tried to calm down, the confusion was evident in their voice and the way they spoke; but then, they heard what sounded like TNT about to go off.  
  
  
** _"TUBBO LOOK OUT!-"_ **Without a second to waste, the TNT went off, decimating the once-proud standing country of L'manberg.  
**   
  
_"L'MANBERG!"_ **A voice shrieked in fear and confusion.  
  
  
** _"Friend..?"_ **Another voice softly called out with hesitation.**   
  
  
_"Techno- I-.."_ **A third voice stuttered in aghast.  
  
  
** _"Phil?.."  
  
  
"Phil!"  
  
  
"Phil..?"_   
  
  
**Three different voices all called out the same name in a mix of confusion, anxiety and fear.**   
  
  
"Phil.." A voice that belonged to the once-young baby goat, now president. Tears were running down the brunette's face as he looked at the man who had basically raised him; for answers.  
  
  
The once-young, lively sunflower-blonde boy looked on with trauma clear in his eyes, the country he once lived in, now blown up in shambles right in-front of his eyes.  
  
  
"Why.." Tubbo called out in panic, eyes still filled with tears. The kids' father looked disheartened as his arms were crossed over his chest, "to send a message" he coldly said, something in the younger boys' eyes changed, especially for Tommy.  
  
  
Tubbo's lip quivered, a look of desperation overtook his features, "I thought you loved L'manberg." The brunette said in an anguished tone. "Since when did you have a problem with the government!?" Tubbo yelled out, with his arms in the air in pure hopelessness.  
  
  
A scowl overtook Phil's features as Tubbo yelled at him. He finally had enough and his Wings jutted out in anger, "When they made me kill my own son!" He yelled at the young goat, the winged man continued, "when wanted pictures of my son were put up everywhere!" He shouted, "when they put me on house arrest for no reason!" His scowl was still imminent on his face.  
  
  
"But-But wasn't blowing everything up a bit too much!?" Tubbo exclaimed with a look of anguish on his face. Tommy's face had changed, he was entirely quiet and said nothing, but inside he was _screaming_.  
  
  
Phil closed his eyes and pointed to Techno who was standing in the back, "me and my son were just sending a-" he couldn't finish that sentence before Tommy screamed, "SHUT UP!" His eyes had changed, they weren't the vibrant blue they used to be, Phil's eyes widened in shock at his son's sudden scream.  
  
  
Tommy walked towards him, "You have 3 sons Phil." he said, and his features bore that of agony, "NOT 2!" The sunflower-blonde yelled out in resentment. "All it is is Wilbur and Techno!" He put both his arms out, signifying his two brothers, "Wilbur wrote this." He cried out, his arms in the air. "I help Techno do this-" he said, rolling his eyes. "What about me!" He demanded.   
  
  
Something dawned on Phil as his youngest son screamed in anger, tears slowly streamed down his cheeks. Tommy didn't stop, "Not once have you done something for me like you've done for them." Tommy shouted in pure heartache tears came down his face like a waterfall, he finally opened his eyes, "you've done more for Tubbo than me." He said in a harsh voice, pointing to his best-friend behind him. "When I was exiled, you didn't visit me once!" He bellowed in anger and heartbreak at his father, jumping up and stomping his foot on the bare concrete ground.   
  
  
Tommy's eyes finally changed back to his normal vibrant blue, but...they didn't look as vibrant as Phil remembered. His eyes were downcast and his voice came out in a soft whisper-like tone, "you said you didn't pick favourites.." the sunflower-blonde whispered in a shaky voice, his face contorted to that of resentment and woe, "but right now, you're definitely picking favourites" he said coldly as he turned around and walked away with Tubbo, a scowl on his face and tears still streaming down his cheeks.  
  
  
Phil's middle son, Wilbur appeared in-front of him, with tears running down his face, "why Phil.." he beseeched with vexation in his voice. Phil was desperate to try to explain to his son, "Will.." he softly uttered, a forlorn smile on his face, trying to save what little he had left.   
  
  
"You fucked up, Philza'' Wilbur harshly says with no pity in his voice, Techno turned his head in surprise as his little brother said that. Wilbur's expression changed to that of bitterness, "I hate you both." He cruelly said, with a glare that sank right through Phil.


End file.
